


Family Connections

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco has his own plans after games.





	Family Connections

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Six prompt(s) used: Jaded/ share  
> Pairing: Viktor/Draco  
> Kink: food smut
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Connections

~

Draco held the Snitch aloft, smirking in triumph as the crowd cheered. Across the pitch, the rival team all scowled at him. Especially Krum, whose expression looked thunderous. 

Smirk widening, Draco drifted towards the ground to where his teammates were waiting. “Brilliant flying, Malfoy!” praised Watson. “You ran circles around Krum.”

“Thanks.” Draco dismounted his broom, slinging it over his shoulder as they all started towards the changing rooms. “That was some spectacular Quaffle work you did, too.”

As they chatted, Draco watched from the corner of his eye as the other team exited the field, Krum stomping, clearly angry.

“…going to a local pub if you’re interested—”

Draco blinked, returning his attention to Watson. “No thanks,” he said. “I’ve plans.” 

“Bloody hell. Don’t tell me you know someone in _this_ city, too.” Watson shook his head. “You know people everywhere!” 

Draco shrugged. “It’s more that I have a large family, and I’ve cousins everywhere. Cousins my mother insists I visit when I’m nearby.” 

Watson nudged his shoulder. “She won’t know if you skip one.” 

Snorting, Draco rolled his eyes. “Cleary you’ve never met my mother. She has our itinerary and trust me, she’ll Floo Aunt Anastasia to see if I visited. If I don’t, I won’t hear the end of it.” 

Watson shook his head. “Ah well.” Clapping Draco on the shoulder, he grinned. “I’ll think about you while you entertain your aunt.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” muttered Draco, heading into the loo. After quickly making some preparations, he emerged, grabbing his bag. “See you tomorrow, lads.” 

“Not going to clean up before you head to your aunt’s?” called Watson.

Draco smirked. “If I’m filthy when she sees me, the visit will be much shorter.” 

Watson’s laughter followed Draco out the door. 

After signing a few autographs for fans who were loitering outside, Draco made his way to the Apparation point, checked the coordinates of the hotel before closing his eyes and concentrating. 

The hotel he’d chosen was plush and understated, of course. “Draco Malfoy,” he said to the clerk. 

“Ah, Mr Malfoy. Your suite is ready and your guest has already arrived.” The man waved his wand a few times. “The wards have been configured to let you in. Your private lift is over there.” 

Nodding, Draco walked over to the private lift, which took him to the executive floor he’d chosen. The lift opened directly into his suite with a living room and kitchen, as well as, presumably, a bedroom and en suite. 

Walking in, Draco propped his broom next to another standing at the door. When he saw the champagne and two glasses already set out, he smiled. There was also a veritable feast, with assorted fruit, whipped cream, yoghurt, a cheese plate, pâté, and toast rounds. 

“Someone’s hungry,” he said. 

Arms closed around him and Draco jumped, shutting his eyes when the person kissed the nape of his neck. “For such a big man, you’re far too stealthy,” he complained. 

Laughing, Viktor let him go, walking past him to lounge on a sofa. “That is part of the training vhere I am from.” 

“What? Sneaking up on people?” Draco popped a piece of cheese into his mouth. 

Viktor shrugged. “Sneaking past the other Seeker and catching the Snitch is my job.” 

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Draco sauntered over to him and straddled him, looping his arms around Viktor’s neck. “And what about fucking your biggest rival team’s Seeker? Is that part of your job, too?” 

Viktor grinned. “No, that is just a side benefit.” 

Laughing, Draco leaned in, kissing him. As it always was with Viktor, the kiss rapidly escalated until they were panting into each other’s mouths, Viktor trying to rip at his uniform. 

“Wait,” whispered Draco, pulling back and resting his forehead against Viktor’s. “I’m filthy. I need to shower.” 

“I like you filthy,” Viktor whispered. He continued undoing Draco’s uniform. “Plus, I’m only going to mess you up more. Vait and I vill shower vith you.” 

“Share a shower?” Draco hummed. “Sounds brilliant. All right.” Pulling back, he gave Viktor a challenging stare. “So, how do you plan to mess me up?”

Smirking, Viktor stretched out his hand, and a couple of the food plates flew towards him. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Hungry?”

“Definitely,” Viktor growled, and after setting the plates down beside them on the sofa, he swiped his finger through the pate, smearing it all over Draco’s mouth and chin before lapping it away with his tongue. 

“Ew, I’m all sweaty,” gasped Draco, nevertheless tilting his head so Viktor could continue licking him. 

“I like your sweat.” Viktor hummed. “Adds salt to my food.” 

Torn between laughing and moaning, Draco simply clung to Viktor as he continued smearing pâté, cheese and even yoghurt over his neck and chest. 

Within a couple of minutes, Draco naked and was laid out on the floor in front of the fireplace, with Viktor over him, lapping up bits of fruit and cream from his body. 

Draco, his fingers threaded through Viktor’s hair, was moaning, arching up beneath him as he circled Draco’s belly button with his tongue. 

“Vhat do you vant, love?” Viktor finally asked, tone tender as he gently bit at Draco’s nipples. “Tell me.” 

“I need to feel you inside me,” Draco gasped, moving restlessly against the soft carpet. “I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“O, Bozhe*,” Viktor groaned, and there was a flurry of movement and Draco was suddenly on top, with Viktor looking up at him. “Ride me,” he said. 

Nodding, Draco braced himself on Viktor’s chest, and began to lower himself onto his cock. 

“Vait!” Viktor grabbed Draco’s hips, stopping him. “You need preparations.” 

Draco smirked. “I prepared before I got here.” Leaning down, he kissed him. “I didn’t want to waste any time.” 

“Kŭrvav ad**,” Viktor whispered, closing his eyes as Draco positioned him at his hole and let his thick cock open him up.

Gravity helped, but when he was halfway down, Draco gritted his teeth and pressed himself all the way onto Viktor’s cock, startling a shout from him. Only then did he begin to move up and down, to slowly ride him. 

“Fuck,” Draco gasped as his body adjusted and began taking him more deeply. As soon as his movements become more fluid, Viktor sat up, pressing Draco back down under him, and then Draco’s illusion of control was over. 

Viktor’s muscled arms bracketed Draco as he drove himself deep inside Draco’s clenching hole. And when he swivelled his hips, finally locating Draco’s prostate, Draco saw stars. 

On and on Viktor fucked him, until Draco couldn’t think, couldn’t so anything but feel, and as pleasure began spiralling through him, he could only cling to Viktor and tremble as hr came apart. 

Viktor fucked him right through his orgasm, never stopping, and it wasn’t until Draco was limp and spent beneath him that Viktor finally came, his body shuddering against Draco’s as he emptied himself into him. 

Draco lay under Viktor, struggling to catch his breath. “Does this room come with a bed?” 

Laughing, Viktor rolled into his side. “Yes. It is a nice von, too. Although, I thought vee could have dinner on the balcony.”

“That sounds marvellous.” Raising his head, Draco looked down at his sweaty food and come-smeared body. “Although I definitely need the shower first. Even the most jaded server is going to notice I’m disgusting.” 

Sitting up, Viktor grinned down at him. “You do need shower,” he agreed. He shook his head mock sadly. “You are filthy. Good thing I like you that vay.” 

Twelve hours later, Draco stood on the pitch alongside his teammates, waiting for the coach. He was exhausted since he and Viktor hadn’t got much sleep, and his arse was sore. In fact, he wasn’t sure he could sit on his broom for long, but he was beaming, his body relaxed. He was, in a word, happy.

“Must have been some visit to your aunt,” Watson whispered. “You look like a man who’s had a brilliant night.” 

Draco shrugged. “What can I tell you? I always manage to keep myself entertained no matter where I am.” 

“Hm.” Watson pursed his lips. “You got any relatives to visit in our next town?” 

His hand resting on the parchment he’d received that morning with Viktor’s choice of hotel for their next tryst written on it, Draco hummed. “Oh yes,” he said. “I’ve family connections everywhere.” 

~

*O, Bozhe - Oh, God.

**Kŭrvav ad - Bloody hell.


End file.
